Opposites Attract
by Princess Maysera
Summary: Rose Weasley is the beautiful, violin prodigy of the wizarding world: Scorpius Malfoy is the hot, mischief-making bad boy. They are polar opposites, keeping their distance in school. But love is very unexpected, and they DO say opposites attract...


**A/N: **So! Here it is! I am so tricking excited to write this! I got a couple of chapters, just editing and stuff! ENJOY! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Who owns the Harry Potter universe? Certainly not me, no way. Nuh uh.

**Opposites Attract **

**Chapter 1**

"Here you go," I say to the small lady who had just bought a Chocolate Fizzbanger Peanut-Butter Supreme, handing her seven sickles in change. She smiles and walked away; I sigh and slump my shoulders.

I hate working at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Scooping ice-cream all day was just not my thing. But it payed the bills and put food on the table, and that was fine with me.

But my real dream was music. I was considered the virtuoso of violin in the wizarding world. Rose Weasley, the famous, musical daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, scooping ice cream all day for a living. If I had my way, I'd be out of Britain faster than you could say 'Violin' and be playing in the Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra, living a happy life in Austria.

But if dreams _could _come true, I'd actually love to be a star: not a muggle movie starlet, but the star of musicals. I loved to sing, and I actually thought I had a pretty decent voice, but I kept it to myself. I could never perform in front of a crowd of people who had paid money to hear me sing on stage.

I was just standing there at the counter of the ice cream parlour, daydreaming. It was a nice sunny day in Diagon Alley, perfect for enjoying a cool ice-cream. I sighed; I hadn't gotten many customers today.

"Can I get a double-scoop raspberry and chocolate with chopped nuts?" asked a voice suddenly. I absentmindedly nodded and waved my wand. The ice-cream scooper started adding spoonfuls of ice-cream to a cone when I recognized the order. I looked up surprised to see my best cousin grinning at me, his green eyes twinkling.

"Al! What are you doing here in Diagon Alley on such a fine day?" I exclaimed, my face splitting in a smile. I hugged him across the counter, Albus chuckling at me finally recognizing his usual order of ice-cream.

"Hey Rosie! I just thought I'd drop by and see my favorite cousin at work. How's life been treating you?" he asked as he took his ice-cream cone and slapped coins on the counter. I answered him while counting them out.

"Work's been okay, not many customers today. Hey, you're two sickles short," I said, holding my hand out as if to say _Cough up the cash, buddy. _Al groaned and fished in his pockets for more coins.

"Look Rosie, I have a proposition for you. I have a friend who owns that restaurant near Hamilton Square, ya know _Bruno's , _yeah? He needs a violin player to perform. Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's, twenty galleons each time you play. You up for it, cousin?" said Al, completely surprising me.

I thought about the offer. Working at Florean's was the only job I had currently. Playing the violin is like breathing air for me. I've been playing ever since I was five, my mum had signed me up because she wanted her kids to be 'creative and open-minded'. It was easy money.

But the slight problem is that even if I have been playing the violin since forever, I was terrible at performing. Sure, I could play the piece, but I could never face the crowd. Some people didn't believe me when I'd say I was in Gryffindor at Hogwarts, I am _really _shy and quiet. But if I wanted to play in Austria, I'd have to face an audience a million times. If I wanted to live my dream, I'd have to work hard to earn it.

"Okay, I'll do it," I said simply. "If you hurry up and get outta here, I'll knock off those two sickles," I said smirking. Al grinned at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're the best, Rosie. I'll see ya at dinner at Uncle Fred's next week, yeah?" he said and walked out of the ice-cream parlour. I smiled widely at him and waved as he left.

As soon as he was out of sight I felt myself go cold on the inside. Today was Saturday: My first gig was in two days, and I already felt nervous.

Throughout my whole shift I served people's orders like a zombie, scooping ice cream like a robot. All I could think about was the gig I had at _Bruno's . _I was already frantic and nervous: What should I play? Something classical?

"Hey Rose," said a sweet voice in front of me and I looked up, startled. I saw the round smiling face of my colleague, Caroline. "It's my shift now," she said.

I smiled. Time actually flies by when you're not actually thinking about time at all. "Hey Caroline! You're early!" I said, looking at my watch. Caroline shrugged.

"I figured I'd come earlier today," was all she said and she took my place behind the counter. I smiled gratefully at her once again and said, "Thanks!", and I grabbed my bag and ran out into Diagon Alley.

I felt on top of the sun to get out of work. Don't get me wrong, I _love _ice-cream, just hate scooping it. I looked at my watch again: 3:45pm. I decided to go home and practice my violin, just in case the owner of _Bruno's _has a requested song or something.

I apparated home, right outside the door to my little flat. I had moved into a muggle building in London as soon as I could afford it when I was 19, eager to live in the real world. I opened the black door I had opened countless times and entered my home. My eyes widended in surprise; the door should be locked.

It was a simple place, really: A small dining table in the corner, a small kitchen near it. My kitchen was actually a mess. My cauldron was bubbling with hot water and there were chopped ingredients all over the place, sauces spilled over the counters. I walked neared to the mess suspiciously.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out, looking around to spot human life. I pulled out my wand. "_Homenum Revelio," _I whispered, gripping my wand tightly. I felt a low swooping in my stomach, and instantly my face flooded with fear. Someone was in my flat.

"Rosie!" someone cried and I screamed. Someone came tumbling down the stairs and I instinctively pointed my wand at it. I saw a blur of brunette hair, and I sighed and lowered my wand.

"Julie! What the hell are you doing in my flat?" I screeched, stomping towards her. She landed on the floor with a little "Ow!" and I hoped it hurt.

I towered over my best friend, Julie Forero, who was lying in a crumpled heap at the foot of the stairs. We had been best friends since we were seven, and I was kind of heart broken when she was sorted into Hufflepuff and me in Gryffindor. But we've stayed forever friends ever since our Hogwarts days.

"Rosie! I am ever so glad to see you! I'm so sorry about the mess, I wanted to make lunch but you know how I am with the cooking!" she cried, jumped up, her brown hair swishing around, falling down her back. She was wearing Ministry robes, obviously coming straight from work.

"Julie, if you need to talk, please send me an owl or something, _don't _sneak into my house. How'd you get in, anyway?" I said, walking in to the kitchen and making tea. Julie followed me and sat at the dining table.

"Sorry, Rosie, it's just that I have something _really _important to tell you. Oh, and I just used _Alohomora _on the lock, it was simple," she said, looking sad and nervous all of the sudden. I joined her at the dining table with two mugs of tea.

"What is it?" I asked concernedly.

"Well, it's about Darren," she mumbled, her head down, her brown hair acting like a curtain, hiding her face.

I sighed; Darren was Julie's long time boyfriend, but they both had a lot of arguments and fall outs with each other. But Julie remains forever faithful and is convinced that he's her true love or something. It's usually me that Julie comes to with all her troubles concerning Darren, or Darren the Douchebag as I like to call him. Honestly, I don't know _why _Julie is still dating the bloke.

"What did he do this time?" I asked, sipping my tea.

"Well, he didn't exactly do anything. He's just acting so _distant _all the time, Rosie, and I'm so sick of it! And when I try to tell him how I feel he's always telling me he isn't being distant, and he's just being so _insufferable_…" moaned Julie, her head down on the table. I patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Oh Jules, seriously, in the name of Merlin, _why _are you still dating the Douchebag?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Rosie, I've already told you, I'm in love with him!" she said exasperatedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Really? He just treats you like the rust on a cauldron, honey, you need to step up and dump his sorry arse or something, because I have had enough of this guy doing this to you!" I said angrily, pulling her out of her seat. She just moaned.

"But Rosie, we've been together for so long! Three years! How could I just dump him like that, outta the blue?" she groaned mopily, now lying on the floor moaning. I shook my head; this girl can be so ridiculous sometimes.

At that moment the door opened and I looked up to see Al entering my flat, a grin on his face. "Hey Rosie! I forgot to tell you that - oh, hey Julie!" he said, looking surprised at Julie groaning and moaning and lying on the floor. His eyes widened to the size of golf balls as Julie scrambled up and straightened her clothes.

"Oh, hey Albus…" mumbled Julie, looking down at the floor embarrassed. Al was unconsciously staring at her. I smirked, but tried to hide it; I knew Al had always had this thing for Julie, but he's never said anything about it. I could just tell.

"Oh, so, um, Al, you wanted to tell me something?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence. Relief washed over Al's face.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten to tell you, the owner of _Bruno's _wants you to meet him tomorrow at 3pm. You know where it is, right?" he asked. I nodded and felt queasy. I _hated _meeting someone who was your boss in any kind of way. I didn't hate _them, _just hated meeting them.

"Wait, Rosie, you got a gig? At _Bruno's ? _That is so awesome! I love that restaurant!" said Julie, giving me a smile. Then it suddenly disappeared from her face.

"Oh my Merlin, you need to practice! I'll leave straightaway!" said Julie gathering her stuff. She knew how I felt about performing, and I loved her for being so considerate.

"Julie, no, you don't have to -"

"Nonsense! You have to practice! Hurry up, chop chop! We can chat later, yeah?" she smiled and gave a me quick hug and ran out the door, shrieking "BYE!" at the doorway. I smiled and shook my head.

"Gotta love Julie," I said, clearing up the mugs of tea. I vaguely heard Al murmur "Yeah,".

"So, Al, what's up?" I asked him, putting the mugs in the sink. He shrugged.

"Nothing, really...I just wanted to remind you about the gig, that's all…" he said weakly, still staring at the door that Julie had just left.

He followed me into my office, if you could call it that. There was a desk in the corner, covered in papers and junk, broken quills and empty ink bottles. I guess you could say I am not very neat. In the corner was a music stand, and standing next to it were my violin, viola and cello. I played all three of them: I tried the double bass when I was ten, but it just wasn't my thing. Opposite the music corner as I like to call it was my huge bookshelf stuffed with books: I inherited my mothers love for them.

The walls were occupied by photos of me and my family and friends. There was a shot of me and Al, arms around each other on our first day of Hogwarts, eager little first years. There was a picture of me as a bridesmaid at my cousin Victoire's wedding, my arm around her and her groom, Teddy. There was a shot of me next to my cousin Lily in my last year of Hogwarts, who was holding the Quidditch Cup. Next to it was a strip of four photos you can get in those Muggle booths of me and my little brother Hugo, looking silly and happy.

My favorite photo was me and my family: not extended family. I was leaning on Hugo, my elbow on his shoulder. My parents were smiling and waving at the camera, looking at us fondly. I sighed a little when I saw it. I missed my family, being alone in London was great but I loved them all dearly.

I took out my violin and started tuning as Al plopped into my desk chair and started looking at my music sheets.

"How, in Merlin's name, can you play this?" he asked bewildered, holding up Pachelbel's Canon. I smiled sheepishly.

"I could play that in my fifth year at Hogwarts, Al. Really, anything's easy if you practice it a lot. My violin teacher used to tell me, 'There is no easy and hard. There is only familiar and unfamiliar, and you must practice to make the unfamiliar familiar,'". I said, rosining my bow. I had probably done this over a million times over the years.

Al just grunted in response: he was never interested in playing music. He's more of the sporty type. As soon as Al got out of Hogwarts, Puddlemere United sent him a letter asking him to be on their team. Aunt Ginny was so proud and happy she burst into tears.

"Hey, Al, could you pass me my violin bow? It should be somewhere near you," I said. Al looked around, searching through the papers littering my desk but found nothing. My brows furrowed.

"It should be there…" I said as I walked over to my desk, my eyes scanning over the mess. I wish I were more neat.

Suddenly Al shifted his weight uncomfortably. A look of horror dawned on his face. He stood up slowly, and we both looked at the chair he had been sitting on. The sight made me groan.

"Oh my Merlin, I'm so sorry Rosie!" said Al, picking up the broken bow from the chair.

I couldn't believe it. He sat on my violin bow.

It was beyond repair; I'd have to get a new one. The bow stick was broken in half, bow hair falling off.

"Oh, Albus…" I said. For some reason I could never be mad at Al.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for a new one -" started Al. I shook my head.

"No, it's OK Al, really! But if I want to buy a new one I'll have to go now," I said, looking at my watch. He frowned.

"Are you sure, Rosie?" he asked. I nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"Yes, positive. If you're gonna leave my flat, lock the door, OK? Love you!" I said and with that I grabbed my bag and was gone from my flat as quick as a flash.

I took a muggle cab to the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley in a rush. I sprinted through the alley, letting my feet run without really thinking.

I was running to a place I went to for any of my musical concerns that I had been going to for years. I was a regular customer, and I was good friends with the owner of the shop, a kind old man named Waldo Badinerie.

I kept running and finally stopped in front of a small, purple building. The red sign in the front door read: "_Waldo's Magical Music: For All Your Prodigious Musical Needs!". _Smiling with the familiarity of the place, I opened the glass door and stepped in, tinkling a bell. I looked around, but there was no one in the shop.

Waldo's store had always been one of my favorite stores in Diagon Alley. The place was a bit cramped but in a cozy sort of way. On the right side were shelves and shelves of music sheets and books, going as high as the ceiling. On the left were a display of woodwind instruments: "_The Crazy Clarinet: It Plays for Itself!", "Waldo's Fantastic Flute: Play the Right Notes and Woe Your Friends with this _Magical _Flute!". _Scattered around the store were things for all your instrumental needs: Rosin, Reeds, the works.

And the best part: Waldo's also sold music records. The Weird Sisters, Celestina Warbeck (my grandmother _loves _her), Chasing Quaffles (I absolutely love their song _That Snitch Ain't My Problem_), and other wizarding bands. I figure if I had time I'd buy one.

I started walking towards the strings section where there was a cello playing itself when a croaky, wheezy voice called out "Rose Weasley! What a surprise!". I turned around and grinned.

Waldo was a very old man. His small round spectacles rested on his nose that looked like a tomato. He wore a purple vest, the uniform of _Waldo's Magical Music _and was currently holding a saxophone that was playing itself.

"Waldo! It's been so long!" I say as I give him a hug. He smiles, showing off perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Hello, my dear Rosie! What brings you to me shop? Ya lookin' for a new violin? I just got a new order of 'em!" He smiled widely. I shook my head.

"No, not a new violin. A violin bow actually," I said. His smiled got wider.

"Ooooh, I got a new order of those ones too, there are some new ones that bow for ya, if ya like that?" he asks. Again, I shook my head.

"No, maybe a normal bow? Like a muggle bow, no magic," I say and his smile falls. I know he likes to sell the magic instruments (mainly because they cost more).

"Very well, very well, ya know where to look. I just need to sort out this lil' saxophone here," he says and he gives me one last smile and walks to the back of the shop.

I walk (again) towards the strings section and look at the display of bows. I pick one for my 4/4 sized violin, and also look at more rosins. I pick a new rosin out, just for fun (I know, my mum is always telling me I like to 'throw money away') and head towards the music records section.

I start looking at the various records. I see a copy of Celestina Warbeck's _You Stole My Cauldron But You Can't Have My Heart_ and shuddered: Grandma Molly is always playing her songs at Christmas, and we Weasley children have basically been raised listening to _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong, Love. _The song gets tiring, let me tell you.

I was focusing on a _Chasing Quaffles _album when the bell at the door tinkled. I spun around to see who had come in.

It was a young man, around my age perhaps. He looked like a very cold person on this warm summers day. He reminded me of one of those 'bad boys': tight black shirt revealing quite some abs (sorry, but it's true), a black expensive-looking leather jacket, dark blue jeans, his blond hair up in spikes, looking a little windswept. The expression on his face did not look welcoming.

Suddenly, his steely grey eyes swept looked at me. I felt a kind of weird feeling in my stomach, like it was completely hollow. Honestly, this guy was kind of freaking me out. I turned away and continued figuring out which record I wanted to buy. I could hear him walking closer, until he was right next to me.

I got this crazy feeling like I knew this guy. He just seemed so familiar. He started browsing at records, just like I was doing. It was kind of awkward. He seemed totally at ease, while I felt as rigid as a plank, feeling like this guy was _dangerous_ or something.

I tried my best to act natural. Merlin, why was I so nervous? Suddenly I saw a record I wanted: The Weird Sisters _Do The Hippogriff: _Exclusive Edition_. _I looked around the shelves and saw that it was the last one left. Smiling, I reached out to grab it, and the guy next to me reached out at the exactly same moment. He grabbed one side and I got the other.

My eyes widened and I looked at him. He was looking at me, but I couldn't tell what the look was in his grey eyes. All of the sudden I kind of felt annoyed.

"Heh, sorry," I said and I lightly tugged the record out of his hand. Well, I tried: this guy wouldn't let go. I frowned at him.

"Hey, excuse me, but I clearly got this first!" I say and I tug it again. He frowns to.

"What? Are you blind? _I _got it first, so you can just _let go_ now," he says haughtily and I scoff. Merlin, this guy is rude! He tries to tug it out of my hand, but I keep my grip firm. I am _not _letting this bloke get the record! It's mine!

I actually think I growled for a second. That's how annoying this guy is. We had a kind of tug-of-war, the record going back and forth between us.

"They're tons of The Weirds Sisters records, go get another one!" he snaps, pulling hard.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I want this one and I'm _getting _this one!" I snarl and pull even harder. If looks could kill, I would be a pile of ash right now. His eyes were so full of fury I half expected lasers to shoot out of them.

Both of us were pulling so hard, that we both stumbled and fell, making the record fly into the air. We both just sat there, fallen on the floor, wide-eyed, watching the record fall. Then my brain sparked with an idea.

I took out my wand and bellowed "_Accio Record!_" and it zoomed into my outstretched hand. I caught it with a "Ha HA!" and I ran to the counter to pay, shrieking "Waldo! WALDO!", my hand clutching the record. I needed to pay for this quick!

I was triumphant with victory until the blond guy pointed his wand at me and exclaimed "Expelliarmus!" and the record shot out of my hands. He grinned smugly, but I wasn't losing that easily. I pointed my wand directly at the record and said "Wingardium Leviosa!" and the record I levitated the record out of his hands, and it floated like a feather to me. I waved it in the air and shrieked "HA! Told you I was gonna get it! _Sucker_!".

I know, that sounds really rude. But hey, this fella was one rude bloke! I mean, I said that I got it politely and he just snaps in my face! Seriously, what kind of wizard does that? Usually I am quite shy and polite, but this dude has _seriously _ticked me off!

And at that moment, Waldo conveniently walks in, humming some Celestina Warbeck. I thrust 18 sickles and nine galleons into his small hands, and he says "Have a wonderful day, Rose!" and I skip out of the shop, shining with victory. At the door I turn back and stick my tongue out at the blond guy and say "Loser!" and cackle out of the shop.

Why am I being so immature all of the sudden?

I put my new bow and the record into my bag, smiling to myself. I was thinking of stopping at The Leaky Cauldron when I feel a cold hand on my shoulder. I whip around to meet those unwelcoming grey eyes and a sneer on the blond guys (handsome) features.

"What do you want?" I scoff at him. His sneer become more foul.

"How much do you want for that Weird Sisters record?" he says and I frown, putting my nose in the air.

"Sorry, but I won't sell it. No can do," I say and keep walking. But this guy follows me. Merlin, he's starting to creep me out: by now I know for sure that I've seen this bloke before.

"Then what can I do to make you give it to me?" he asks and I stop walking and turn to him.

"Look here Mister, I'm _not_ going to give this record to you! It's exclusive edition, the only one left!" I exclaim in his face. He doesn't flinch in the slightest. Honestly, this guy is like a robot.

At that moment I look directly into his steely grey eyes and something inside of me, I don't know what, feels… odd. Like I should be nicer to him or something. But I push that thought out of my head.

I have this uneasy feeling like I should know this person. He looks so familiar, and it's infuriating me that I can't tell who he his.

With an air of finality, I walk away, tired of dealing with this creep. And this time he doesn't follow, but I can feel his piercing, cold gaze on my back.

**A/N: **So yeah, I think we all know who that blonde bloke is... :) REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. Toodle-doo, dear reader. 


End file.
